


you rock hard, i rock steady

by handgrenades



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Lapdance, M/M, Riding, Rimming, all that jazz, read it for louis shaking his ass while beyoncé plays in the background, the lapdance fic no one asked for, the little mix girls are in this for like 0.3 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handgrenades/pseuds/handgrenades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stare at each other until Harry feels like his heart is going to implode and Louis smiles shyly,  red coloring his cheeks but something burning hot in his eyes. He puts his hands on Harry’s shoulders and pushes him down until Harry’s ass lands on the chair, Zayn whistling and Perrie screaming ‘go get ‘im, tiger!’ in the background. He resists the temptation of sitting on his trembling hands, rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans as he watches Louis circling him, his demeanor having changed suddenly, his posture almost fucking feline. </p><p>Louis stops in front of him, positioning himself close, close, closer, until he’s between the vee of Harry’s open legs, one finger running up his torso, to the side of his neck and into Harry’s hair, twirling a curl there, leaving a trail of hot and cold and shivers in its wake.<br/>And then.<br/>Then Louis closes his fingers on Harry’s curls and tugs, making him suppress a moan as his head is dipped backwards.</p><p>Harry is one hundred percent he’s going to die.</p><p> </p><p>(or: the one where harry and louis are in love and everyone else in the room can see it - hehe - except them, so captain niall does his thing. there's a lapdance involved also.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you rock hard, i rock steady

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii.  
> i've been obsessed with the idea of louis dancing (for harry) for months now and i blame this on that video of him dancing to single ladies lmao.  
> also this is my first attempt at writing something explicit so i apologize in advance if this sucks (it probably does. i'm sorry.)
> 
> also thanks to my friend vi for helping me with brainstorming for ideas and pushing me into finishing and publishing this. ( ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
> anywayyy i truly hope you enjoy it. x

Harry is a usually good, rational and peaceful guy, but right now he just wants to beat Niall to a pulp and dump him in a ditch, he thinks. He takes a sip of his beer rather bitterly, squished between the man himself and Perrie, the blonde girl from his antropology class. The thing is: Niall is a good guy and Harry loves him dearly, trust him, but also he’s probably the only Irishman in the world that _can’t handle his fucking alcohol_ , and, secondly, a person that has absolutely zero morals when he’s drunk.

So, naturally, Niall is the one to blame when they end up in this _stupid_ truth or dare game, sitting crossed-legged across from Zayn and Liam, who, due to Louis’ dare -

_“Zaynnnnnnn,  truth or dare?” Louis asked, a glimpse of unconcealed mischief visible in his eyes._

_“Dare. As if.” Zayn responded, his voice slow and heavy, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the swallowing movement, half of a joint between his fingers._

_“Make out with the hottest person in this room.” Louis said, eyes flashing to where Harry is seated, winking in his direction._

\- are sucking each other’s faces for a good five minutes now, all of them - him, Niall, Perrie, Louis, Liam, Zayn plus Jesy from Louis’ photography class and Jade and Leigh-Anne from Zayn’s art class - on the floor of Josh-from-Niall’s-calculus-class’ bedroom, the Icona Pop song that’s blasting in the party down the stairs muffled by white colored walls.

“Alright,” Niall half-yells, a dopey smile on his lips as he kisses the top of Jade’s head that’s resting on his shoulder. “Can someone throw a bucket of cold water on these two horny dogs? To separate them? It’s been almost ten fucking minutes now and I’m not sure if I’m into this Voyeurism shit. It’s my time to spin the fucking bottle also, for fuck’s sake.”

“Shush. That has to be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life, and I’ve seen Harry and Louis eyefucking each other while flirting with other people. Oh, all that sexual tension, I swear to God.” Perrie says from her seat beside Harry, poking him gently in the ribs.

He makes eye contact with Louis, who is bitting his lips and staring at him. Harry eyes him back as he takes a swig of his beer, licking his lips when he’s done, a smirk forming in his lips when he sees the way Louis’ face hardens as his eyes follow the path of Harry’s tongue.

(Okay, so maybe Harry and Louis have been flirting since the first time they met, back in the day when Niall had decided to introduce himself to Louis and Zayn when they were all in high school. It’s been always like that between him and Louis on their group - the best friends who flirt a lot. There’s electric touches and cuddly movie sessions and awkward boners and heavy unresolved sexual tension between them.

It’s easy to fall for Louis, he thinks. Louis is not only of the most beautiful men Harry has ever seen - electric blue eyes and caramel coloured skin and sharp cheekbones. He’s also small and curvy, has the best thighs and ass in the world, Harry swears - but he’s also the most smart and funny and good-hearted person Harry knows. Louis always pays attention to his ramblings, laughs at Harry’s terrible jokes and endures his tendencies to marathon Masterchef in times of crisis.

Harry is whipped.

He’s so fucking gone for this boy.

Harry also swears one day he’s going to die from how much he wants to deepthroat Louis until he can’t speak properly for a week.)

They break apart with a last sucking sound, Zayn nipping at the Liam’s bottom lip, dragging a moan from his mouth that makes Liam flush. The poor guy is looking like he’s been struck by lightning or something.

Well.

He was strucked by Zayn, which is almost the same in terms of frying your brain from inside out, Harry supposes.

“Go on then. Spin away. I hope I get to see Harry’s face when you make him spill out another dirty little secret of his this time.” Zayn says, throwing Harry a half-knowing smirk to which Harry just blushes atomic red and burries his face in his hands, his mop of curls held back by the black headscarf he’s wearing.

  _“So, Harry,” Jesy starts, scratching the side of her neck with the tip of her Corona bottle as she thinks, interrupted by Zayn saying ‘sorry, gotta pee, be right back’ and hurrying to the bathroom located on the back of the basement. “Truth or dare?”_

_“Erm. Truth, I guess. I’m probably not drunk enough to do a dare and not be embarassed after right now.” Harry sighs, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand._

_“You’re no fun, Harold.” Louis says mockingly, his high pitched voice and vibrant Donny accent reverberating through the walls and making Harry smile, the butterflies in his tumny matching the one tattooed in his belly (“It’s a moth, Haz, of course it’s a moth.” Louis’ voice echoes in his brain, their legs tangled under Harry’s duvet, Louis tracing slow circles over the tattoed skin with one hand while holding some book related to one of his Graphic Design class with the other, the laziness of a free Saturday afternoon dripping over them.)_

_“My question, my dear Harry,” Niall interrupts Jesy to whisper something in her ear, her eyes colouring with malice as she hears the probably highly-embarassing question that Niall is suggesting. Harry sighs and takes one more sip of his beer. “That’s a pretty good one actually.  Oh, my God, this is going to be great. Okay, Harry, is it true that you have a hair pulling kink?”_

_Harry chokes on his beer and half-yells “what in the bloody fucking name of Jesus Christ, Niall” between coughs. He takes a couple of breaths, calming himself down, his cheeks and the tips of his ears burning red with embarassement as he scans the room, looking everywhere as he tries to avoid eye-contact with everyone else and Louis as he answers a shy “yes”, the corner of his eye catching the way Louis whips his head up to look at him after hearing his confession._

 Niall dutifully spins the bottle of vodka they’d snatched from the kitchen, all of them watching as the plastic glass spins until the neck points to…

Harry finishes the rest of his beer all in one go, reaching for Perrie’s red solo cup filled almost to the brim with what he supposes it’s vodka mixed with coke and drinking half of the cup when he sees the pure evil smile that almost breaks Niall fucking face in a half when he looks from Louis to Harry and back at Louis. The irish little fucker, Harry swears to God Niall’s going to die tonight.

“So, Louis. Knowing you, I don’t even know if I have to ask, but rules are rules. So, truth or dare?” Niall seems surprisingly soberer now that he’s out and on his way to set everything on fire, Harry notices. Also, the thing with Louis is that he can’t resist a dare, so he’s obviously going to pick --

“Dare, obviously.” Louis almost scoffs as he fixes his messy fringe, his cheekbones even more proeminent as a smirk breaks through his face.

“I dare you to do a lapdance.” Niall starts, and Harry’s brain goes into override. He barely notices that Perrie and Jade both take a sharp intake of breath at the same time Niall speaks, and that Perrie immediately turns to look at Harry. He doesn’t notice Jesy slapping Leigh’s thigh either, nor Zayn laughing uncontrollably, his head falling into a wide-eyed but smiling Liam’s neck. A lapdance needs to be done to someone else, and judging by Niall’s smug face the only person he thinks is worthy of such thing is --- “I dare you to do a lapdance to Harry.”

Harry thinks _he’s_ the one who’s going to die tonight.

Bravely, he downs the rest of Perrie’s drink and lets his eyes wander into Louis direction, finding the boy already looking at him. Louis bends his head to his left, a question clear in his face, his baby blue eyes burning the “do you want to?” right into Harry’s skull.  _Does he want to?_ Is that a serious question? Wait, is that even a question? Fuck, Harry wants it so much that he’s not above begging for it. After all those years of unresolved tension and unsaid words and unspoken feelings – from his part, at least –, Harry feels like he’s going to combust from how much he wants to touch Louis all the time and from how much he wants to be touched by him.

So when he bites his lips and shakes his head up and down once, staring into Louis’ eyes for one more second before lowering his gaze to the floor, a shy smile shining its way into his face, he knows what Louis will say.

“Okay, I’ll do it. Of course I’ll do it.” Louis answers, his voice a little rough and raspy. He finishes his Corona in two big gulps before getting up and plugging his iPhone on a speaker that, Harry assumes, Josh uses to practice his guitar skills. “But I get to pick the song.”

“Fine by me.” Niall agrees, moving his ass so he’s now sitting beside Zayn, the girls having moved to squish themselves on the the sofa behind the three of them. Harry drinks another beer just as he watches Louis moving around, taking in the way the tight black trousers are perfectly hugging his ass and thighs and how the deep red tee he’s wearing shows the ‘it is what it is’ tattoo on his collarbones. As Louis drags a plastic chair to the middle of the room with one hand, he quirks his index finger in Harry’s direction with the other. Harry’s head is a little fuzzy as walks up to him and flips off Niall and Zayn’s obnouxious hollering at the same time, Liam and the girls whispering indistintically as Harry stops in front of Louis.

They stare at each other until Harry feels like his heart is going to implode and Louis smiles shyly,  red coloring his cheeks but something burning hot in his eyes. He puts his hands on Harry’s shoulders and pushes him down until Harry’s ass lands on the chair, Zayn whistling and Perrie screaming ‘go get ‘im, tiger!’ in the background. He resists the temptation of sitting on his trembling hands, rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans as he watches Louis circling him, his demeanor having changed suddenly, his posture almost fucking _feline._

Louis stops in front of him, positioning himself close, close, _closer_ , until he’s between the vee of Harry’s open legs, one finger running up his torso, to the side of his neck and into Harry’s hair, twirling a curl there, leaving a trail of hot and cold and shivers in its wake.

And then.

Then Louis closes his fingers on Harry’s curls and tugs, making him suppress a moan as his head is dipped backwards.

Harry is one hundred percent he’s going to die.

“I’m gonna borrow something from you, if you don’t mind…” Louis’ breathes in his ear, his voice low and dangerous as his fingers start to untangle Harry’s headscarf from his messy curls. “Hands behind your back, love. Please,” and Harry whimpers a low “fuck, Louis”, making  Louis laugh airly before whispering a breathy “I’d love to, if you just wait” after kissing the skin under Harry’s ear. Louis runs his hands through Harry’s curls once his hair is free, leaving his place between long legs and brown suede boots and positioning himself behind Harry as he proceeds to tie his hands.

Harry is breathing so fast and so loudly, so distracted by trying to stay fucking calm, that he almost doesn’t hear Niall screaming “bloody get on with it, you lovesick fuckers,” and the following yelp of pain he lets out when Jade probably kicks him in the back, a chorus of ‘ssssshhhhh’ echoing through the room.

The song starts playing and Harry’s eyes widen in panic as he recognizes the sensual beat.

Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck.

“ _Let me sit this ass on ya,_ ” Beyoncé’s voice purrs through the speakers as Harry watches Louis getting closer to him, his hips swaying and his bedroom eyes set on Harry’s flaming face. “ _Show you how I feel_ ,”and Louis straddles Harry, sitting his ass directly on Harry’s crotch. Harry bites back a moan and tries to grip the boy’s hips, his attempt at moving his hands being restrained by his headscarf. “Ah-ah,” Louis shakes his head, one of his hands resting on Harry’s  shoulder as the other makes its way up his arm, Louis’ fingertips ghosting and grazing and griping until his fingers tangle into the hair in Harry’s neck, pulling a little. “Not yet, big boy.”

Harry positively whimpers.

Louis starts to undulate his hips, his ass grinding against Harry’s half hard cock. “ _If you like,_ ” Louis’ voice croons the lyrics, “ _you can touch it, baby. Do you, do you wanna touch it, baby?_ ” his voice getting breathier when Harry’s rocks his hips up, his cock pressing into his ass right as Harry manages to moan a broken “yes, fuck. Yes, please,  let me-- let me touch you, Lou. Please.”

Louis grins and presses a kiss to Harry’s temple, his hands making their way down until they’re griping the hem of Harry’s shirt and lifting it up a little so he can press his dainty hands against Harry’s love handles, his thumbs drawing circles against the tips of the fern tattoos on Harry’s lower belly.

Their hips are still rocking together, Harry’s dick up against Louis’ ass and Louis’ cock rubbing against Harry’s stomach as if they were properly fucking. Louis lets out a loud moan when Harry bites his collarbone, starting to work on a lovebite there. Beyoncé is still singing about rocking hard and steady and waterfalls and reaching the peak and their friends are a few feet away from where they’re humping like teenagers, Harry knows, but for him the world has narrowed down to just him and Louis right now.

“Lou--” Harry whispers, dragging his mouth up Louis’ neck, nipping and kissing at the skin on the way up to the older boy’s ear. Louis moans and presses his fingers harder against Harry’s hips, rocking faster. “Please, untie me.”

At that, Louis starts. He backs off to look into Harry’s eyes, one of his hands moving back into Harry’s hair and slowing down the rocking of his hips, lifting them off until Harry’s cock is barely touching his ass. “No, no, no, no,” Harry whimpers, “keep going, keep going. Please, just--” Harry is interrumpted by Louis pulling his hair a little roughly, making him moan a “fucking shit!” and rock his hips upwards on a whim.

“I like the way you beg,” Louis whispers, letting go of Harry’s hair and getting up.

Harry is ready to burst a fucking nut and Louis is getting up and no, no, no--

Then he’s sitting down on Harry’s lap again, his ass fully seated on Harry’s now raging hard-on, his back pressed against Harry’s chest and his head resting on Harry’s shoulder. He starts to move his ass against Harry’s crotch again, bracing himself on Harry’s thighs.

“If I let you go,” Louis says, his voice low and his breathing ragged. Harry can feel Louis’ eyes on his face, watching his reaction, nose brushing the skin of Harry’s neck. “What will you do with those big hands of yours, Styles? Will you grip my hips so tight I’ll be bruised for days? Will you mark me up, make everyone see I’m yours?” Harry groans and throws his head back, his hips moving in their own accord against Louis’ ass.

“Yes, fuck, yes. I want you so bad, Lou.” Harry moans, his hands tugging at the cloth tying his hands together.

“Yeah?” Louis questions, his hands lacing themselves together in the back of Harry’s neck, pulling the curls there softly and almost delicately and smiling between the quick kisses he presses all the way up Harry’s ear.

“Yeah. Wanted you for fucking ever.”

Harry doesn’t see how or when, he just knows it’s quick and then Louis is straddling him again, legs tangled up into the chair’s feet and the back of his Vans touching Harry’s calves. He’s also running his hands down Harry’s arms, his fingers working quickly on the knots that tie his hands together and suddenly Harry’s hands are free and he’s griping Louis’ ass and grounding the boy against his hard-on, Louis’ hands shooting up to tangle themselves in Harry’s hair. “Fuck, H,” Louis moans, their movements getting quick and fast and dirty. _Hard, rock, steady, rock._

_Hard._

_Rock._

_Steady._

“I want you to fuck me so bad,” he whimpers and tugs on Harry’s hair. He licks the salty skin of Louis’ collarbones, humming in response. “I want your fingers, and your mouth, and your-- oh, f-fuck --your tongue. I want it all. _Higher, harder_ ,” Louis sings, turning his head slightly so he’s nosing Harry’s hair and pressing his lips against his ear, voice sounding broken and debauched when he whispers, “ _got me screaming to the lord, boy, kiss me. Pray we don't overflow, baby, I know you can feel it pulse…_ ” that Harry moans loudly against his skin.

Their movements get a little more frantic as Harry’s lips make their way up until he’s kissing the boy’s jawline and Louis is whispering along with Beyoncé on Harry’s ear, saying that he can’t help but love the way they make love. Harry’s grip on the boy’s round arse tightens, his clothed cock pressing up into the cleft of his cheeks.

Louis pulls at his hair, his mouth sucking a bruise right under Harry’s ear before murmuring _I’ve been a bad, bad, bad, bad. bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad girl_ and whimpering _punish me, please_ into his skin. “Tell me what you gonna do with all of this ass, Haz,” He pants hotly just as Harry squeezes his arsecheeks. Their grinding gets slower and slower until Louis is just sitting on Harry’s lap, his cock pressed against Harry’s belly and Harry’s dick pressed right where Louis’ clothed rim is. Louis’ breath gets caught in his throat.

They stare at each other, Louis’ hand tracing the sharp cut of Harry’s jaw, thumbing his cheekbone. Their cheeks are flushed and their pupils are blown by lust and want and Beyoncé is fading in the background when Harry blurts out “I want to eat you out until you’re a whimpering mess. And I want to make you come just from my fingers. Gonna fuck you so good, Lou,” Louis closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Harry’s, biting his lips to hold back a moan.

One of Harry’s hands move up to Louis’ face, his index finger tracing Louis’ bottom lip, his other hand moving under the boy’s shirt to caress the skin there, drawing slow circles against Louis’ hipbone with his thumb. “I--fuck, Lou--I wanna kiss you. I want you so bad, Lou. Always ‘ave.”

[Fallingforyou - The 1975](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3JJxS0gNkE)

“Will you wait another four years to do it, or is it me using a stupid game of truth or dare as an excuse to grind my ass all over you cock in front of all our friends and asking you to fuck me enough of a motivation for you to fucking kiss me then, you fucking tit?” Louis smiles and opens his eyes, electric blue crashing into pale green ones, and just like that everything Harry sees is _louislouislouis_ and he’s smiling and Harry is smiling back and their noses are touching and then Harry surges up just when Louis lowers his head and their lips touch.

Everything stops.

Harry feels like he’s about to pass out, too hot and too cold at the same time.

Their lips move against each other, falling into a rhythm without really trying to, like missing matching pieces of a puzzle. Harry’s hands wound tight around Louis’ waist and Louis licks into his mouth when Harry opens it to let out a breathy moan, their tongues touching and exploring. The kiss kicks off delicate and curious, gentle touches and lazy hands resting against necks and cheeks, but it gets heated and desperate in no time, just like everything else.

Harry’s hands find their way back to Louis’ arsecheeks as they bite and suck each other’s lips, their teeth often clinking together and Harry feverishly thinks that he and Louis are an Arctic Monkeys’ song, _rapid fire and reckless_ , and then they start moving again, Harry breathing “fucking shit, Lou, you’re such a fucking tease. I need to--fuck. Fuck, now. Please _pleaseplease_ ,” into Louis’ mouth when he sneaks a hand under Harry’s shirt and scrapes and thumbs down his navel until he’s palming Harry’s dick through his clothes.

They stay like that, kissing and smiling and breathing and moaning against each other’s mouths until Louis backs off a little. He presses one last kiss into Harry lips and gets up, laughing at Harry’s little pout and lost expression, retrieving his phone from where he had placed it before and checking the screen. Louis extends his hand in Harry’s direction, then, and he and pulls himself up, both of them quickly stumbling up the stairs and back into the heart of the party, Harry’s chest against Louis’ back as he presses light kisses on the expense of Louis’ neck.

Louis laughs breathly when he feels Harry sliding one of his hands into pocket of his jeans and says, “Niall texted me fifteen times in the last three minutes, says that he and Liam and Zayn are waiting outside to take us home.”

“I didn’t even see them leaving the basement, to be honest,” Harry hums as they walk - stumbling into each other and giggling, really - and Louis responds “they left approximately 30 seconds into the song, actually. I think this was Niall’s plan all along.”

“You think?” Harry laughs. “Of course it was, that fucking leprechaun.” as they get outside. Harry lets go of Louis’ back pocket to grab his hand, their fingers tangling together almost out of instinct as they rush to where Liam’s car is parked. Niall, the fucker, obviously catcalls them the entire walk to the car, Zayn and Liam too distracted playing with their fingers and smiling sweetly at each other to join the blonde one. They climb into the backseat, Louis choosing to sit on Harry’s lap even though there’s plenty of space for him to sit between Harry and Niall. As soon as they sit down, Louis rests his head on Harry’s shoulder and starts rocking his hips again, the pressure of his ass against Harry’s hard-on making him grip Louis’ hands tightly and whimper against Louis’ hair.

Harry is still not sure how he’s going to survive Louis Tomlinson.

Liam drives and Louis keeps whispering all kinds of dirty things to Harry as they move through the night, their intertwined fingers resting against Louis’ belly. One of Harry’s hands slips under his shirt, his fingers tracing Louis’ navel and making their way down until the tips of his index and middle finger dip inside Louis’ trousers and briefs, the other boy whimpering in antecipation against Harry’s skin. Harry can’t stop the smug smile from spreading on his face, the smile faltering seconds later when Louis grounds his ass against Harry’s cock. A choked “Lou, fuck” leaves his mouth and he attaches his lips to Louis’ neck, sucking and biting and marking until there’s a red spot that will soon turn purple blossoming. He feels like a fucking animal, God.

“Jesus, fuck,” Niall mutters as he sees the boys writhing and panting in the corner, “keep it into your pants until we get to Louis’, will ya, Harry?”

“Hmmm, yeah,” Harry fake moans just to egg Niall on, making Louis bark a laugh despite his state of arousal and kiss the corner of his lips, their mouths brushing together for a second before Liam’s voice is echoing through the car, proclaiming that they’ve arrived at Louis and Zayn’s flat. “Go on, Lou. I’m going to crash at Liam’s tonight,” Zayn says smugly, leaving the three of them gaping at his smirk and Liam’s burning but still smiling face.

Zayn rushes he and Louis out of the car then and they can hear Niall complaining that he doesn’t know which couple he should mock first as the door closes before they are all over each other again. Harry attaches his lips to Louis’ neck as they stumble inside the building and up the stairs, stoping to grind and kiss against the railing at every floor until they’re in front of Louis’ door. Harry bites and sucks at the point where Louis’ shoulder meets his neck and it takes Louis three attemps until he manages to unlock the door and step inside, disentangling himself from Harry and throwing a “you coming or what?” and a lascivious smile over his shoulder.

 _Fuck yes I’m coming_ , Harry thinks as he toes off his boots, stumbling in and closing the door carelessly, catching a smiley Louis down the hall and backing him off until Louis is pressed to the wall, Harry’s arms positioned beside each side of Louis’ head, trapping him up. They stare into each other’s lust-filled eyes, smiles fading and gazes wandering down to bitten lips and back up, searching, stalling. Harry exhales a hot breath against Louis’ mouth in antecipation and then the smaller boy closes his hands against the material of Harry’s plaid shirt and yanks him close, their lips colliding again.

One of his hands hoists Louis’ right leg up, the older boy getting the message and pushing himself up with the one that’s still on the ground, wrapping both of his legs around Harry waist and pulling him impossibly closer, nudging Harry’s ass with his calf. They’re back at grinding again, almost lazily this time, and Harry starts trailing kisses down Louis’ jaw, sucking a love bite against his Adam’s apple and making him moan a broken “fuck, Hazza. Bed--bedroom. Please,” against Harry’s curls.

His fingers dig into Harry’s shoulder when he pops the button of his trousers open, hands moving to his back and into Louis’ pants to grope at Louis’ bare arse, hands gripping and massaging the meaty flesh and his middle finger ghosting over Louis’ hole, making Louis rut frantically against Harry’s stomach and murmur ‘please’ and ‘Hazza, fuck’ and ‘now, please please please’ in Harry’s ear.

“The things I want to do with you, Lou, fuck,” Harry whispers against Louis’ throat as he starts walking towards Louis’ bedroom, Louis’ legs still wrapped around him and his hands tangled in Harry’s curls, tugging his head up and looking him dead in the eye before gasping “yeah?” and nipping at Harry’s bottom lip almost gently.

“Yeah,” Harry says as they get to Louis’ room and Louis starts kissing his cheekbones, trailing down until he reaches the pulsepoint under Harry’s jaw and working on a lovebite there, still sucking even when Harry lays him down on the navy blue sheets of his bed.

“Always wanted to fuck you,” Harry rasps as hands travel up Louis’ sides, dragging his shirt up until the material is bunched up on his chest, his belly and nipples exposed.  “Fuck you so good that you’d be ruined to everyone else,” He kisses a trail down Louis’ throat until he reaches Louis’ chest, his teeth grazing against the boy’s left nipple and making him moan and buck his hips up in search of friction.

“Already am. Ever since I first saw you, just the thought of y-you,” Louis breathes out and Harry bites his other nipple at that, smiling against Louis’ chest when his voice breaks. “just the thought of doing this with you had was more fullfilling than-- fuck, Haz--than doing anything with someone else most of times. Fuck, just.” He moans, stoping mid-sentence when Harry sneakes his hand inside his pants, gathering the pre-come from the tip of Louis’ cock and smearing it down his shaft, the wetness easing his movements a little.

He backs off to look at Louis’ face and takes in the scene -- Louis splayed under him, moonlight lit skin glistening with sweat, head turned to the side. His teeth bitting his pink lips as he tries to hold his moans back, hands gripping the sheets as he bucks up into Harry’s fist. Harry feels out of breath. Louis is so fucking beautiful all the time.

“You’re so beautiful,” Harry whispers against Louis’ cheek, feeling the skin heating up against his lips. Louis laughs breathlessly and his hands grip the front of Harry’s (always) half-buttoned shirt, opening the last buttons and pushing the material off of Harry’s shoulders as Harry pushes both Louis’ jeans and pants down his legs, his Vans have been lost somewhere down the corridor.

Louis’ fingers trace the shape of the swallows inked in his chest, his eyes flying from the little one to Harry’s face.  “Is it--” he taps the ink on Harry’s chest, the unfinished question hanging in the air. Harry shivers under Louis’ hands and blinks a few times, bobbing his head up and down as he answers “yeah, it’s--It is.”

For a moment, they’re just staring at each other again, unspoken words floating between their gazes. Then Louis surges up and connects their mouths again, licking into Harry’s parted lips and rolling them over until he’s straddling Harry, pulling his shirt off and throwing it away without tearing his gaze away from Harry, only averting his eyes when he lowers himself down to suck a bruise over the skin where the smaller swallow is tattooed. “I’m marking myself on you,” Louis whispers, and Harry feels his smile against his skin, “I can’t believe you did this, Haz.”

Harry feels like both moaning and screaming at the same time because the fact that Louis is naked, his cock heavy against Harry’s stomach as he bites and marks the skin under the tattoo, whispering things like ‘you’re so fucking amazing’ and ‘so beautiful’ over and over again, and even ‘fucking mine’ once is almost overwhelming to him.

His hands shoot up to tangle themselves in Louis’ feathery hair, tugging a little and repeating “naked. Please, I need to-- Lou,” feverishly. Louis downs himself again, pressing his body flat against Harry’s and dragging his lips down the column of his throat, pressing kisses and nips over his chest and into the soft his of his belly, pinching and rolling Harry’s nipples between his fingers until they harden and Harry’s moaning Louis’ name like a prayer. He kneels between Harry’s splayed legs, finally, _finally_ , Harry thinks rather desperately, finally tugging his pants down, laughing deviously when Harry hastly kicks them down the bed.

“In a hurry,  are we?” He laughs as he takes Harry’s hard cock into his hand and starts jerking him off. Harry lets out a broken moan, thrusting into Louis’ fist, hands clenching around the sheets. “Fuck, Lou,” he whimpers when he feels Louis’ mouth sucking a bruise on the inside of his thigh, his hand still working up and down on Harry’s shaft. Louis pants a hot breath against the head of Harry’s cock, and this is all the warning he gives Harry before sliding his dick inside his mouth.

Harry knows he’s making noises, feels his throat working, but he can’t -- for the life of him he can’t make sense of what he’s saying or moaning.

His fingers find their way into Louis’ hair again and he hums with his mouth still wrapped around Harry’s cock, making him moan and buck his hips up into Louis’ mouth. Louis chokes a little, pulling Harry’s dick out of his mouth and coughing.“Sorry, fuck, Lou, I’m so sorry--” Harry stammers quickly and breathless, the guilty nagging at the bottom of his spine.

“No, it’s--” Louis goes down again, kitten-licking the head and gathering the pre-come on his tongue, “It’s fine. Just caught me off-guard, that’s all. But you can fuck my mouth. If you want. I want you to,” he says, winking at Harry before sinking his mouth on his cock again, one of his hands pulling Harry’s hand back in his hair. Louis looks up then, his eyes hooded and his cheeks hollowed as he moves his head slowly up and down his cock, and that’s all it takes to Harry to buck his hips up, the soles his feet flat on the mattress as he fucks up into Louis’ mouth.

The only sounds in the bedroom are Harry’s throaty moans of ‘ _louislouislouisfuckfucklouis_ ’ and the slurpy sound of sucking. Harry watches as his cock disappears into Louis’ warm mouth, the head hitting the back of Louis’ throat in the last few times before he’s breathing “Lou,” as the rhythm of his hips falters and his grip on Louis’ hair tightens, “I’m gonna--You need to stop. I’m gonna come.”

Louis tightens his lips around his cock at that, his hands holding Harry’s hips to the mattress as he laps and swirls his tongue around the head. Harry’s back arches off the mattress and his mouth hangs open in a silent moan when he comes in Louis’ mouth, stars and constellations and fireworks exploding behind his closed lids. Louis sucks his head almost gently, pulling the last drops of come out of him before sliding it out of his mouth and moving up so he’s splayed over Harry’s chest again. They exchange a languid kiss, sucking each others lips and Harry tasting himself on Louis’ tongue. He hums and then laughs, and Louis laughs with him, and he feels so happy. They press their lips together again, still smiling, and Harry murmurs “I wanna eat you out. Can I eat you out?” against Louis’ bottom lip.

“Fuck. Yeah, Haz,” Louis pants into his mouth, his hard cock leaking pre-come on Harry’s stomach and his hands tangling into Harry’s sweaty curls. Harry gently rolls them over, reaching over their heads to take a pillow and whispering “on your stomach, please,” against the corner of Louis’ mouth. Louis complies easily, setting the pillow under his belly and resting his head on his crossed arms. For a moment, all Harry can do is watch. He watches the way Louis’ caramel skin stands out against the navy blue of the sheets and the way Louis’ breath is already catching up, his ribcage moving erratically.

“What you’re going to do about all of this ass all up in your face, H?” Louis sings again, breathlessly, his head turned sideways, piercing blue eyes fixed on Harry’s face and a smirk on his lips as he wiggles his bum. At that he fits himself behind Louis’ back, his semi-interested (again) cock pressing between Louis’ asscheeks, Louis grinding back and biting back a moan when he whispers “you have no idea, Lou,” into his skin.

He trails wet kisses from the nape of his neck down his spine, his teeth grazing and nipping the dimples at the bottom of it. He feels rather than sees Louis’ exhaling a shaky breath when Harry grabs his arse and presses his lips on his left cheek, sucking a bruise there and causing Louis to whimper and roll his ass back.

Harry kneads and grips his arsecheeks before spreading them open, licking up from Louis’ balls to his entrance. His tongue draws lazy circles around his opening, making Louis press his ass back against Harry’s tongue and break into a fit of loud moans and heavy breaths. Harry licks earnestly across the ring of muscle then, prodding his tongue against Louis’ rim until he opens up a little, pointing his tongue and licking inside him a few times before biting and sucking at his rim. He eats Louis out until his jaw is aching and spit is dripping down his chin and Louis’ balls and his own cock is filling up again, he notices, as Louis start moving back on his tongue, face hidden in the crook of his arm as he cries out a litany of ‘ _fuck, so good_ ,’ and ‘ _harry harry harry i’m so close, fuck me_ ’ and ‘please please _please_ ’.

Louis starts rocking his hips shallowly against the pillows, trying to get some relief for his aching cock, his ass pressing on Harry’s mouth and tongue each time his hips roll back. Harry starts teasing his hole with one of his dry fingers, prodding gently until it slides in beside the tongue that’s thrusting inside the tight ring of muscle. He corks it then, at the same time that his teeth graze the skin of his rim and Louis’ cock rubs just right on the pillows and that does it for Louis he comes with a half-scream of Harry’s name.

His body goes limp on the mattress as Harry plants kisses on his way up Louis’ back, kissing and maping the freckles and beauty marks on the skin of his shoulder, murmuring “I love your arse, Jesus fucking Christ on a cross,” against his honey and gold skin. Louis laughs breathlessly and turns his head to look Harry in the eyes, his face flushed and eyes glossy, his lips grazing against Harry’s cheek as he rasps “that was--God. That was fucking amazing, Haz.” He searches for Harry’s lips then, and Harry kisses him back, supporting his weight with his arms on each side of Louis’ head. Louis turns, laying on his back and moving until his bend knees are bracketing Harry’s waist, his hands tangling in his chocolate curls as he pulls him closer until their bodies are flush against each other.

Their cocks touch as they move, making them moan into each other’s mouths. The kiss turns into a mess of pants of _God_ s and _holy shit_ sand breathy moans of their names, teeth biting and nipping as they grind together. Harry braces his weight with one of his hands, the other travelling down Louis’ body and wrapping his hand around both of their dicks, pulling the foreskins up and dragging them down slowly, almost torturously. He jerks them off until Louis is fully hard and leaking pre-come and until he himself is so hard that he’s almost seeing stars.

“Top drawer. Lube and--and condom, fuck, Haz--,” Louis breathes as he fucks into Harry’s fist, hands clenching the sheets and Harry’s name rolling off his tongue over and over again.

He digs his nails on Harry’s sweaty back and drags them down slowly at the same time he trails kisses along Harry’s jawline, moving his hands back up when he reaches the small of his back as Harry fumbles mindlessly with the drawer, his heart hammering in his chest. When he finally retrieves the bottle of lube and the condom he hears Louis breath “fucking finally” against his neck before biting the skin there. He wraps one of his legs around Harry’s waist and Harry braces himself with one hand next to Louis’ head on the bed, the other going its way down until his lube-slicked index finger is circling Louis’ rim, teasing until Louis huffs and pulls Harry down to kiss him, lacing his fingers in the curls on the nape of Harry’s, licking and sucking, Louis biting Harry’s bottom lip before breathing “stop teasing, you shit,” into his mouth.

Harry laughs breathlessly and drops a kiss on the corner of Louis’ mouth before pressing his finger up until the second knuckle, his mouth swallowing Louis’ sharp intake of breath as he waits. Louis’ hands tighten in Harry’s hair, pulling gently before croaking “move, Haz, please,” against his lips. Taking their time, they work up until he’s three fingers deep into Louis’ ass and Louis is fucking back onto his hand almost relentlessly, moaning louder each time Harry’s fingers graze his prostate, his cock heavy and dripping pre-come on his belly.

“Wanna make you come on my cock,” Harry says before dipping his head and licking the salty skin of Louis’ collarbones, his tongue tracing the _it is what it is_ tattoo. His pants and Louis’ moans and the loud wet noise of lube when Louis fucks back against his fingers are the only sounds in the bedroom.

“Haz. Hazza,” Louis mumbles, his head thrown back and his back arching off the bed, his nails leaving half-crescent moons on Harrys neck “I’m so close. fuck. Want you inside me so bad.”

“Yeah?” Harry asks, smiling sunnily against Louis breastbone when Louis’ only answer is a shaky breath of ‘fuck me, yes’. He slows the movement of his hand until he’s pulling his fingers out, his thumb grazing over Louis’ slicked and open hole, making hin squirm as a long drawl of ‘Hazza’ rolls off his tongue. He cleans his hand on the sheets before wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and rolling them over, his back resting on a couple of pillows in a half sitting position as Louis straddles him.

“‘Ello, love.” Louis smiles, all pinky cheeks and bitten lips hovering over Harry, snatching the condom from where it rests on the bed and ripping the metalic foil open. He rolls the condom down Harry’s cock and slicks it with some lube before grabbing his cock and alligning it with his entrance. Louis braces himself with one of his hands on Harry’s chest, his nails digging into Harry’s shoulder as he tip of his cock rubs against Louis’ entrance. They stare into each other’s eyes as Louis works his way down Harry’s shaft slowly, Louis fingers tracing the bigger swallow almost as if he’s trying to calm himself, trying not to sink down at once and fuck himself on Harry’s cock. The only thing Harry can do is watch, speechless, as his length disappears into Louis’ tight heat, his hands latched onto the boy’s hips.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis pants, rocking his hips slowly, his mouth slackening more and more with each movement, “So fucking big. God.”

Louis lets out a shaky moan once he has sank down fully, his arse nested against Harry’s hips and nails digging half moons into his shoulder as he takes time to get used to Harry’s length. Harry wills himself to keep calm and regain some composure so it doesn’t end embarassingly all too soon.

“Fucking shit, _Louis_ ,” Harry breathes into Louis cheek when he leans down to kiss at his chin and jaw before Harry turns his head to capture his mouth. The kiss is mostly shared breaths and barely brushing lips, but it gives Harry an opportunity to calm himself down and to focus on something that’s not the spot where their bodies are joined together or the tight heat of Louis’ walls clamping around him.

Louis moves his hips in little figure eights before raising himself up as far as he can without Harry’s cock slipping out of his arse before sinking down slowly, then again and again until he picks up a rhythm. Harry watches as Louis works himself on his cock, head thrown back and moaning unabashedly above him, barely giving Harry time to breath between each downward move.

“So fucking tight, Louis,” Harry moans, his fingers gripping Louis’ arse. “Taking my cock so well, fuck.”

“Jesus Christ, Harry,” Louis groans. There is sweat pooling along the bow of his collarbones, his tattoo shining in the silver moonlight and Harry wishes he were close enough to lick the salty skin, mark the words spread on Louis’ chest with his teeth. “Haz, _fuck_ , come on. I need--.”

Planting the soles of his feet on the mattress, Harry tightens his grip on the boy’s ass and starts bucking his hips up, fucking up into him with short and powerful thrusts that make Louis fall forwards, biceps straining to hold his weight up and his moans turning into little gasps and whines that mix themselves with the sound of Louis’ ass slaping against Harry’s hips as their bodies meet. He lets out a loud, desperate wail when they find the right angle, the one that has Harry pounding mercilessly on his prostrate.

“You’re so beautiful,” Harry rasps, torn between closing his eyes and surrending himself to the feeling of Louis so warm and so deliciously tight around him, and keep watching the boy moving above him, the way his brows furrow more and more as he takes whatever Harry gives him, the feeling of his hot breath on his chest and tiny hands curled into fists on each side of Harry’s head. He takes one of his hands from Louis’ ass and wraps it around his hard length, jerking him off a couple of times in quick motions until Louis is clamping around him, his voice breaking when he mouths, “ _Haz_. Close. ‘m close.”

Then Harry brushes the leaking head of his cock and thumbs at his slit and Louis is coming, his come making a mess of Harry’s hand and his own lower belly, mouth open in a silent moan, eyebrows drawn together and his eyes closed, so beautiful that Harry swears the image of how Louis looks when he comes will be burned forever on his brain.

He slumps forward onto Harry’s chest and his hands move back to grip at Louis’ round arse again as he fucks desperately into him, his rhythm faltering as he chases his own orgasm, his vision blurring around the edges. Louis lets out a everlasting moan when Harry’s cock jabs his prostate again, squeezing around him out of reflex and that’s what pushes Harry over the edge - he’s coming hard, filling up the condom as his cock pulses in the tight heat.

He doesn’t know for how long they stay like that, Louis laying boneless over him, his hummingbird heartbeat fluttering against Harry’s own and Harry’s hands tracing drawings on the skin of Louis’ back. He hasn’t felt like that after sex in a long time, and it could be due to all the sexual tension that the lapdance had brought back once again, but it’s most likely because he has been so long gone for the boy that is currently crushing him and making it hard to breathe.

Harry rolls them onto their sides and slips out carefully, making Louis whimper brokenly against his neck. He ties down the condom and puts it on the floor, taking a mental note to discard it properly in the morning, when Louis isn’t snuggling closer and closer to his chest and tangling their legs together.

He looks down at him and Louis tips his head back, gazing back with a soft smile and looking very well-fucked and extremely pleased about it.

“Hey there, love.” He says, their noses bumping together.

“Hello,” Harry mutters before he leans forward to slot their lips together in a warm and delicate kiss, Louis’ hands once again tangling into the curls on the back of Harry’s neck. The kiss is lovely and calm and so, so, _so_ full of gentle and genuine _love_ , Harry dares, that he wants to stay like this forever, hands wrapped around Louis’ delicate body and lips locked together.

Unfortunately, though, the fact that they need to breathe eventually breaks them apart and Louis starts tracing patterns on Harry’s flushed cheeks and strong jaw and Harry kisses his dainty wrists, feeling Louis’ heartbeat racing once again under his soft skin before he notices the come that’s sticking to both their bellies and says, “Need to clean us both up.”

“Don’t want to. Too fucked. And lazy.” Louis mumbles, hiding his face on Harry’s neck and breathing deeply, “We can take a shower in the morning.”

“Is that an invitation?” Harry asks, moving to pull the duvet over them, Louis accomodating himself on his chest, hand flat against the swallow tattoo as he noses Harry’s jaw before pecking the corner of his mouth.

“For shower sex, yes. Also, ‘m not opposed if you want to stay a little longer to cook me pancakes and make me tea while you're stark naked. We can scandalize Zayn with a very x-rated snogging session too. And cuddles in the sofa. Marathons of Hugh Grant’s movies. _Love, Actually_ , even, even if it’s not December yet. You can take me out to dinner too, if you want to. And we can do it again tomorrow. And on Monday.” Louis says flatly but with his mouth quirking up into a sly smile and Harry can’t help himself, barking a laugh all too endeared by Louis’ attempt at subtleness. “And we can crash on yours on Thursday and scandalize Niall too, and I can drop you at your Medieval History class on Wednesday. Have tea in the afternoon and scandalize the patrons at the Starbucks too--”

He interrupts Louis by kissing his temple, then his eyebrow, his left cheek then the right one, the bridge of his nose and the corner of his lips before capturing his mouth into a slow kiss, their tongues tangling lazily, Louis’ hand caressing his jaw as Harry’s fingers are tracing circles soothingly on Louis’ hipbones. When they pull apart with one last suck of their lips, Louis mumbles “‘s that a yes?” into Harry’s mouth, blue eyes piercing into Harry’s green ones.

“Yeah,” Harry breathes, lips breaking into a shy smile and he can feel his eyes and his whole body screaming _“yes, yes, yes, a hundred times yes, I think I’ve been falling for you since the first day we met, of bloody course this is a yes.”_ and he hopes Louis gets it, hopes Louis is as gone for him as he is for Louis, and by the way he can see Louis’ eyes shining and his smile making the skin around his eyes crinkle, Harry imagines that _yes_ , Louis gets it and _yes_ , he’s long gone for Harry too. “Yeah, I’d love to.”

Louis pecks his lips one, two, three times, blinking lazily before fitting his head on the crook of Harry’s neck and mumbling “good” against his neck, his toes running against Harry’s calf as he croons, “night, Hazza.”

“Night, Lou,” Harry croaks, pressing a kiss to Louis’ head before burying his nose on Louis’ feathery hair and taking a deep breath to ground himself before falling asleep with a smile on his lips and with a perspective of a very good morning ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> phew. that wasn't so bad, was it?


End file.
